Field of the Inventions
The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for delivering and deploying a medical device within a vessel, more particularly, it relates to a system and method for delivering and deploying an endoluminal therapeutic device within the vasculature of a patient to embolize and occlude aneurysms, particularly, cerebral aneurysms.
Description of the Related Art
Walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop areas of pathological dilatation called aneurysms. As is well known, aneurysms have thin, weak walls that are prone to rupturing. Aneurysms can be the result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms could be found in different parts of the body with the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms and brain or cerebral aneurysms in the neurovasculature. When the weakened wall of an aneurysm ruptures, it can result in death, especially if it is a cerebral aneurysm that ruptures.
Aneurysms are generally treated by excluding the weakened part of the vessel from the arterial circulation. For treating a cerebral aneurysm, such reinforcement is done in many ways including: (i) surgical clipping, where a metal clip is secured around the base of the aneurysm; (ii) packing the aneurysm with small, flexible wire coils (micro-coils); (iii) using embolic materials to “fill” or “pack” an aneurysm; (iv) using detachable balloons or coils to occlude the parent vessel that supplies the aneurysm; and (v) intravascular stenting.
In conventional methods of introducing a compressed stent into a vessel and positioning it within in an area of stenosis or an aneurysm, a guiding catheter having a distal tip is percutaneously introduced into the vascular system of a patient. The guiding catheter is advanced within the vessel until its distal tip is proximate the stenosis or aneurysm. A guidewire positioned within an inner lumen of a second, inner catheter and the inner catheter are advanced through the distal end of the guiding catheter. The guidewire is then advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the vessel until the distal portion of the guidewire carrying the compressed stent is positioned at the point of the lesion within the vessel. Once the compressed stent is located at the lesion, the stent may be released and expanded so that it supports the vessel.